


Do you mind?

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: Taeyong knows it’s wrong. Taeyong knows he shouldn’t do this in the first place. Taeyong knows he should asked Doyoung before doing this. But he’s too late. Thing is happened. Pairs of eyes see him, in the middle of party, it’s Youngho’s birthday party to be exact, his best buddy. With empty cup on his palm, upside down spilling the inside. The floor down him is wet with cola.And oh, Yuta, right in front of him.Warning : English is not my first language





	Do you mind?

Taeyong knows it’s wrong. Taeyong knows he shouldn’t do this in the first place. Taeyong knows he should asked Doyoung before doing this. But he’s too late. Thing is happened. Pairs of eyes see him, in the middle of party, it’s Youngho’s birthday party to be exact, his best buddy. With empty cup on his palm, upside down spilling the inside. The floor down him is wet with cola.  
And oh, Yuta, right in front of him.  
Taeyong pours his cola on top Yuta’s head, right in front of the guests – all of his friends and Youngho’s from the campus – and he’s ready to be judged by all of them. No, it’s not an accident, his hand isn’t slipped, he did it on purpose.

  
_Great._

  
Yuta widely open his eyes, he’s shocked with what Taeyong did to him. And of course, Taeyong feels the same. If he can, he want to bury himself in the graveyard right beside his dead pet – Coco, his dog. He still freeze in the exact same gesture, with the cup above Yuta’s head.

  
“I’m... sorry...”

  
Taeyong excuse himself and running towards the door, leaving the party. Great, great, great, how great Taeyong. He can feel his body shaking so bad after what happened. He run as fast as he can to his apartment. And yeah, he’s ready to lose all of his college friends tomorrow, that will be great.

  
_A month later._

  
The accident has passed for month. He still clearly remember about what happened that night, he wish he could forget it. Unexpectedly, none of his friends actually left him, by any mean they didn’t really bothered with that accident. Long short story, his life is alright, nothing’s really changed.

  
“Tae, wanna grab lunch?”, Doyoung tiding his stuff right after the lecturer left.  
“Sure.”

  
They just done with math class, just been told to prepare for mid-test next week. Both of them casually walk to the cafetaria, not so far from the class. And luckily, they come in the right time. Not so much people in the cafetaria, well yeah, it’s already 2 PM, so most of the students already move to another class. They choose to sit outside when the weather is relatively nice, not too hot but not too windy, just nice.

  
“Hey.”

  
A voice startling both him and Doyoung. It’s from his back. The voice is so familiar that makes freeze on his seat.

  
“Hi, Yuta.”, Doyoung reply first.

  
_Damn._

  
He turns his body and found Yuta standing behind him. The smile is plastered on Yuta’s face, waiting for Taeyong to reply. _No no no no_ , Taeyong’s mind.

  
“Um, I’m gonna buy some meal, you want something Tae?”  
“Uh, just buy strawberry sandwich then, and cold milk.”  
“Sure. And Yuta?”  
“Thanks, but I already eat.”  
“Ok.”

  
Doyoung leaves both Taeyong and Yuta, alone. Yuta already take a seat beside Taeyong. Taeyong’s heart beating so fast as he starting to remember the accident. He remains silent as Yuta clear his throat.

  
“So... how have you been? I haven’t talk to you again in long time.”

  
_No no no no_ , Taeyong repeats silently. He doesn’t dare to look Yuta directly, he decide to look down, to the table. He can’t focus his mind while Yuta still sitting near him.

  
“Tae?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, uhm... I’m alright? Yeah, the exam is near so yeah. How about you?”

  
**Awkward.**

  
“Same, yea. I even take extra english class so I won’t fail this semester.”  
“Cool.”

  
Taeyong admits this conversation is way too awkward for both him and Yuta. He tries to talk in the most normal way as he can. But his mind is out of his body that he can’t focus to Yuta, he wants to leave.

  
“There you are, Yuta! Why do you leave me?”

  
Just in time, Youngho is coming. And just in time, he asks Yuta to leave Taeyong, well technically he asks him to come with Youngho. Taeyong sighs relieved. And Youngho catches his voice.

  
“I don’t know you’re here, Tae. Wanna come with us?”  
“Uh, sorry, I have another class after this, so yeah...”  
“Huh, too bad, well, talk to you later then.”

  
_Phew_ , finally he can escape from the situation. Thanks to Youngho. The memories from that night is repeated again in his head. He clearly remember how dumb he was on that night. He knew that he shouldn’t go to the party like Doyoung said.

  
_Taeyong is casually sit on the corner, with his hand holding a cup of coke. He knows that he’s not a party people, but Youngho is his best buddy. Today is his birthday, so Taeyong decide to come to congratulate him and bring him a present._

  
_Youngho is walking towards him with someone holding his hand. This small figure shyly walk beside Youngho. Both approach Taeyong who’s being lonely._

  
_“Tae, I want you to meet my boyfriend.”_   
_“Hi, I’m Taeyong.”_   
_“I’m Taeil, nice to meet you.”_

  
_The Taeil guy just fondly smile to Taeyong. And Taeyong assume that Taeil is also not a party people like him. He seems nice and quite._

  
_“So, Tae, why you just sit here by yourself? Don’t you usually hang out with Yuta?”, Youngho asks._   
_“He’s here?”_   
_“Yeah, you don’t know?”_

  
_Instantly, Taeyong looks for the Japanese guy that he knew from high school. He scans all the place he can see from his seat and in minute, he find Yuta, with someone else. They seem intimate, Taeyong admits._

  
“Tae?”  
“Huh? Oh, hi Doyoung.”  
“How’s Yuta?”  
“Oh, we just... casually talk, yeah.”  
“Lee Taeyong...”  
“Doyoung, can we not talk about this, please? Not when we’re gonna eat?”  
“Okay then, but you should actually talk to him, in person, just both of you. It’s frustating to see you being hella awkward when you’re actually bestie since high school.”

  
***  
The bell is ringing, signing that the school is over. Taeyong is ready to leave the class and meet Yuta right in front of the school gate. With his backpack on his shoulder, he rush through the corridor until reaches the school gate.

  
Yuta is already there, leaning his back to the tree near the school gate with headphones casually wraps his neck and Naruto manga on his hand. Yuta notices Taeyong’s appearence and he waves his hand.

  
“Waiting to long?”  
“Hm, not really, I only been here for minutes, luckily your class is quickly over.”  
“Yeah, since the teacher exucse himself to the hospital, because his wife is ready giving birth so yeah.”  
“I see, wanna go now?”

“Sure!”

  
They walk side by side leaving the school. They live quite near to the school, it only takes about 10 minutes by walking. They already done this since the first day of school.

  
“So... Wanna join us for dinner?”, Taeyong asks as they reach Taeyong’s house.  
“I don’t know, I have some assignments that I should done tonight, I don’t think i can make it.”  
“Okay then... See you tomorrow?”  
“Sure, bye Tae.”

  
_Yuta leaves him and walks to his house. As his figure dissappears from Taeyong’s eyes, Taeyong decide to get inside._   
_It’s been years for Taeyong and Yuta know each other. As Doyoung says, they been bestie since high school, which is their first time ever to meet each other. Taeyong knew Yuta from his mom. Yuta’s family was living on their neighborhood and he moved when Yuta is a highschool student. And luckily, he went to the same school with Yuta, so his mom (and Yuta’s) asked him to walk together with the Japanese boy._

  
_Of course there’s language barrier between them since Yuta barely knew any Korean words (his first word was ‘hello’ and ‘thank you’, in formal way). So, not only being a school friend, Taeyong also helped him with his Korean, mostly the informal Korean. Yuta did took the Korean class, but he mostly learned from Taeyong. And they developed their friendship._

  
_Suddenly, Taeyong realized something. He loved every single moment he spends with Yuta. Walking to the school, teaching him Korean, went to the nearest arcade center to play some games, went to the amusement park. He learned that he might be in love his Japanese friend. He wanted him to be more than a friend, than a best friend._   
_Until that day, the last day of highschool, they talked about their future plans. Taeyong wants to be a scientist, while Yuta wants to be a singer. They knew that they will be apart to chase their dream. So they make the proper ‘farewell party’ by spending their time together. After that, Yuta disappeared from his life, never contacted him for years._

  
_Then he spends his first year in college, meeting new friends, living under same roof with someone else, running his day like the usual college student. And in his second years, he met again with the Japanese guy, a person that makes his heart beating too fast, makes him feels butterflies on his stomach, even though he has known him for years. Yuta choose to be a college student when he said that he failed the audition, and he’s majoring Journalism._

  
_Yuta never forget Taeyong, so does Taeyong. They quickly developed they relationship again as they already know each other for long time. But that feeling, Taeyong still feels that clearly whenever Yuta near him._

  
“I don’t know what to do....”, Taeyong says as he sits on the dining chair, while Doyoung backfacing him.

  
“I think you should talk to him, as I say before, long time ago. Then carefully talk your feeling that night so he probably consider it.”  
“But, I don’t know where to start... I...”  
“I know that you have crush on him, Tae. I know you way too good. I notice every single reaction you give when you’re with him.”  
“So?”  
“So, go meet him, bring him foods or something, he will considers your apology, I’m sure.”

  
Taeyong groans and bury his head on to the dining table. Doyoung sarcasticly chuckles at Taeyong while he busy washing the dish. He then facing Taeyong and sit across him.

  
“Lee Taeyong...”

“Huh?”  
“Come on, I know you can do this. I know you can.”  
“You want me to confess?”  
“No and yes, you should tell truth and if he rejects your apology, you know that I’m here for you.”

  
“Thanks, Doyoung.”

  
***  
Taeyong never know that he can do this. Even his sister won’t believe on what he has done. He just leaving to buy some groceries and books but he end up staying on the pub, because is heavily raining. The worst thing is he’s drunk because he didn’t know that he order an alcoholic beverage (the bartender says it’s good, he didn’t say it’s alcoholic).  
Well, Taeyong know the smell of alcohol, since he’s been saw his dad drink soju in front of him. But he knows that he had a low tolerance of alcohol (that Doyoung even prevent him to consume any sweets with alcohol in it). He knows, in this state he should call Doyoung, but he calls someone else.

  
“Taeyong?”

  
Yuta hurriedly come inside the pub with worried face. He saw Taeyong, laying his head on the table and drunk. He run towards him and try to call him again.

  
“Tae? Taeyong?”  
“Yuta? What are you doing in here?”  
“I should ask you that first.”  
“No no no, Doyoung should be the one who’s taking me, not you.”

  
Taeyong in drunk state is a bad news. Yuta knew it so well. He has seen this kind of Taeyong when he accidently ate cake with whiskey in it.

  
“Tae, we should go home.”  
“No! I want Doyoung...”

  
Taeyong murmurs while he resist Yuta. But Yuta stronger than him, he easily carries Taeyong to his car. He sits Taeyong on the front seat, puts Taeyong’s stuff on the back seat and buckle him a seatbelt.

  
“Ugh... I don’t wanna go with you...”  
“Unfortunately you should.”

  
Yuta starts the engine and he drives towards his apartment. Taeyong still murmurs in his sleep like he hates Yuta, he wants Doyoung, sometimes he misses Coco, he wants his sister. Yuta try to focus his mind to the car.

  
_Yuta with someone else, with a guy he never saw before. He knows most of Yuta’s friends from journalism major, at least he knows the faces. But he never saw that guy. A tall guy, with faded red tinted hair, he looks soft and quite. Taeyong clearly sees both of them talk, so close._

  
_Taeyong is not dumb, but his body suddenly move by itself. He approaches both of them as he holds the cup with coke in it. He taps Yuta shoulder, find him smiling as he turns his head._

  
_“Taeyong! I don’t know that you come.”, Yuta talks to Taeyong._

  
_“Yuta, can we talk, just both of us?”, Taeyong asks._

  
_“Yeah, sure.”_

  
_They both leaving the boy alone as Taeyong drags Yuta afar from the other. Yuta still don’t know what is going on with Taeyong, he doesn’t look happy as he dragging Yuta. He still follows Taeyong until they reach the buffet._

  
_“Taeyong, what happened?”_   
_“I never know that you have a boyfriend.”_   
_“A boy..? What?”_   
_“I thought we were bestfriend but why you never told me?”_   
_“Taeyong listen... I..”_   
_“I know you have your own privacy, I know you have a right to not tell me but... Can you not being like this? You suddenly ditch me after the final exam, you suddenly disappear, what the hell?”_   
_“Taeyong, I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t ditch you but...”_   
_“You know what, I think I should leaving you with him, I’m so sorry.”_   
_“Taeyong, wait!”_

  
_As Taeyong tries to leave Yuta, Yuta quickly snatchs his arm. Taeyong didn’t prepare and he almost fall._

  
_“Taeyong please...”_   
_“No! Just let me go!”_   
_“I won’t!”_

  
_And Taeyong automatically pours Yuta with the coke from the cup. Both of them right in the middle of the crowd and people stop their activity, eyeing towards Yuta and Taeyong. The coke is not only wetting the floor but also Yuta’s head and shirt._

  
_“I’m... Sorry...”_

  
He carries Taeyong to the sofa of his apartment. Taeyong isn’t that heavy so he can lift him easily on his back. He then take seat at the end of the sofa, near Taeyong’s feet. Taeyong in drunk state is half awake and still murmurs something.

  
“Yu...Ta...”  
“Yes?”  
“Hehe... I miss you...”

  
Taeyong stare at Yuta half-lidded and smile. The smile that Yuta have been missed for months. He smiles back to Taeyong as Taeyong start to sit straight.

  
“Yuta?”  
“Hm?”  
“I... am... sorry...”  
“For what?”  
“Umm... For that night?”

  
Taeyong suddenly close his eyes as he tries to remember things. His eyebrows frown, he’s touching his ear for several times. Yuta waits while looking at him. He finds it cute.

  
“That... night... I was dumb... Letting my anger... and embarrassed you in front of people.... I know... I shouldn’t do that... so, i’m... Sorry...”

  
Taeyong looks at him. Waiting for the answer. But he don’t know why that suddenly starts to cry.

  
“Yuta? Am I bad person?”  
“Tae... no no no no... You’re not...”

  
Yuta then approaches Taeyong that suddenly crying out of nowhere. He’s cupping Taeyong face with his palm as he tries to calm Taeyong. He can see the tears flowing from his eyes through his cheeks and Yuta’s thumbs move to erase the tears.

  
“Shhhhh.... Taeyong... Don’t cry... You’re not a bad person, I promise.”  
“But I did something wrong to you and I’m not apologized to you sooner...”  
“I get it, I get it...”

  
Yuta now hugs Taeyong while Taeyong still crying. He still in his drunk state that he can’t control his emotion right now. And Yuta know it, Taeyong in drunk state is the most honest Taeyong.

  
“I... did that to you... because... I saw you... with someone else I never saw before... I know... most of your friends... So I thought he’s... your... boyfriend...”  
“It’s okay Tae... It’s okay...”

  
Taeyong lifts his head to see Yuta. His eyes still forming tears while his face already wet by the tears. Again, Yuta cupping his faces and erase his tears.

  
“Do you hate me now?”  
“Me? I don’t, I never hate you, at all.”  
“So... You forgive me?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Thank you, Yuta...”

  
Taeyong then approaches Yuta’s face. As their face getting closer, he lands his lips on Yuta’s lips. Kissing him softly and slow. Then he pulls the kiss. He looks at Yuta face and smiles. With his face still flush red because of the alcohol.

  
“Tae?”  
“I... Love you...”

  
Taeyong then falls asleep in Yuta’s arm. Yuta still shock as he just kiss Taeyong, no, Taeyong who kissed him first. It’s not his first kiss, but it’s his first time ever to kiss Taeyong, and it’s on his lips. Taeyong soundly sleeps on his arms as he still process on what Taeyong did to him.

  
“Taeyong... Loves me?”

  
The sun is up and it’s lighting up the room. The light wakes Taeyong up and he opens his eyes. Blinking few times and try to adjust his vision on his surrounding. First thing that he noticed is he’s not in his room nor in Doyoung’s. Second, he’s not in his usual pajama and the size is a bit bigger than his body. Third, Yuta voice on his side.

  
“Good morning, Tae.”  
“...Huh? What, Where am I?”  
“Hm? In my room of course, you don’t remember?”  
“...No...? What should I remember? Am i doing something? Did we done something?”

  
Yuta adjust his position and sits beside Taeyong. Taeyong looks him awkardly as distances himself from Yuta.

  
“Wait... You don’t mean that we...”  
“We what?”  
“Uh... Doing...”  
“What? Of course not, we’re not on that stage, yet.”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Seriously? You don’t remember anything from last night?”

  
Taeyong frowns as Yuta mentioned that. Last night? What last night? He only remember that he went to supermarket to buy some stuffs then spend a bit more time on the book store, and then it rains heavily when he backs home. Then he decide to go to the nearest pub-

  
“WHAT AM I DOING IN THAT PUB?”  
“Well, you’re getting drunk, then you called me, and then I take you to my place since I don’t remember the way to your place, and...”  
“And what?”  
“And you... apologized to me, about what happened that night, and then you cried and...”  
“And?”  
“And you kissed me, on my lips and then you fell asleep.”  
“I KISSED YOU?”  
“Yeah, you don’t remember that?”

  
Taeyong cover his face with his palms. And Yuta notice the redness on his ears. He then chuckles at Taeyong.

  
“You want me to continue?”  
“No.”  
“So, after that, I changed your clothes so you can sleep more comfortable and I lifted you to my bed and tucked you to sleep.”  
Taeyong then clears his throat and facing Yuta. His face just as red as tomato. Yuta just smile waiting for him.  
“So... I kissed you...”  
“Yes...”  
“Should I explain myself?”  
“I think so.”  
“Well... I don’t know where to start... but... I have crush on you for such long time, I think when we became friend back on the highschool.”  
“Uh-uh.”  
“Yes, I’m in love with you but I don’t dare to confess because i don’t want to change things between us.”  
“Okay.”  
“And then, when I thought I don’t have any feeling anymore to you, you decide to comeback, I mean, we met again, in the college, and I found that I still have crush on you.”  
“Okay”  
“And that night, I saw you with someone else I never saw before.”  
“Oh, he’s my junior from writing class, he just asked some advice from me.”  
“He’s what?”  
“Uh, don’t stop Tae, keep going. I’m gonna explain that later.”  
“So yeah, I saw you with him, and I don’t know why I’m angry about it, Doyoung said I was jealous towards you.”  
“Me? Really?”  
“Yeah, and um... I’m mad at you and spill the drink on your head. The end of the story.”  
“So you have crush on me? For years?”  
“Yes...”

  
Yuta suddenly become silent. Taeyong getting nervous, he’s ready to be hated by him, he’s ready to lose his bestfriend. Then Yuta smiles to him. His hand tries to reach Taeyong’s hand.

  
“You know Tae, I thought I’m the only who have crush on you.”  
“You what?”  
“We’re actually feel the same, hahahahaha... How funny...”

  
He holds Taeyong hands softly. He brings to his face as kiss the back of Taeyong’s hand. He can see Taeyong squealing silently and flushed so bad. He smiles as he peppering kiss on Taeyong’s hand.

  
“Stop it...”  
“But you like it, don't you?”

  
He smirk behind Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong can feel his face heating up as he see Yuta keep playing with his hand. He then moves towards Taeyong.

  
“So I love you and you love me and can we take this further?”  
“What...?”  
“Become your boyfriend, silly. Besides, you already made your move last night. So we can’t go back.”

  
Again, Yuta show that smirk. Taeyong’s heart is still beating so fast whenever he’s with Yuta. Especially today, when Yuta holds his hand and starting to move towards him. He’s getting closer to Taaeyong face, so Taeyong decide to shut his eyes tightly. Yuta then chuckles and starts to kiss Taeyong cheeks, then his eyes, his forehead, his nose, basically peppering his face with kisses but not his lips.

  
“Taeyong?”  
“Hm?”  
“Please, look at me.”

  
Taeyong then opens his eyes and found Yuta staring straight onto his eyes. He can feels Yuta’s breath near to his face as he starts to close the distance between their lips. He lands his lips softly on top of Taeyong’s lips. Softly and slowly, enjoying his time tasting Taeyong’s lips. He’ss not rushing anything, he doesn’t want to shock Taeyong. The kiss become deeper and passionate, he can hears Taeyong’s muffled moans between the kisses. He then pulls himself to breaths.

  
Yuta then smiles as he rest his forehead on Taeyong’s. They laugh together as they taking their breath, with their hand on each other.

  
“So...”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you mind to explain who that guy is?”  
“Oh, you mean Sicheng? He’s my junior as said before. He went to the party with me because he wanted to meet his crush.”  
“Crush?”  
“Jung Jaehyun from Literature major. He knew him from English class and yeah basically the same, like us.”  
“Oh... I see... So do you mind if you introduce him to me?”  
“Sure, but there’s thing you should do before.”  
“What is it?”  
“Let me kiss you for more.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for spend your time reading my 1st ever YuTae's fics T.T
> 
> you can say hi on my twitter @chenlemyeon
> 
> I hope yall enjoy it~


End file.
